With the development of information technology, various electronic devices have been widely used by people of different age. Simultaneously, with the growing demand of processing large amount of information and improving the operation efficiency, current electronic devices are facing the problem of supply efficiency of power. Besides having power saving device in the electronic device itself, the most popular solution to this problem is to have a backup portable battery. For example, some electronic devices, such as desktop, laptop and server, have cache memory in their motherboard for storing information temporarily when the electronic device is turned on where the cache memory is empowered from the power supplier. However, information stored in cache memory will be lost when the electronic device is turned off because power supplier is unable to supply power. In order to retain information, usually a battery module of cache memory in installed in electronic devices.
However, the battery module in most electronic devices is fixed in the semiconductor device. As shown in FIG. 1, the battery module 10 is fixed on a frame 2, similar to the size of the battery module 10, coupled to the inner part of an electronic device such as a server. This type of fixing structure in the prior art adopts a screw lock method to fasten the screw bolt 21 of the frame 2 and bolting hole 101 on the battery module 10 together with a screw 9.
Although the method to fasten the battery module 10 to the frame 2 by a screw 9 is quite effective, many auxiliary tools, such as a screwdriver, must be inserted into the narrow interior space of server and some important components in server may easily become damaged by these tools. Moreover, not all servers have enough room for operation, which may lead to a waste of time and increase in complication for screwing. Moreover, if the screw drops in the inner part of the server, there is a risk of regional electrical interruption. Therefore, not only the use of auxiliary tools is required to assemble and dissemble the battery module, it also brings inconvenience to the user.
In addition, when dissembling the screws to take out the battery module from the substrate, it easy that the user may drop or lost the screw accidentally. Therefore, the process of dissembling and assembling in this prior art is time consuming and also it is disadvantageous that the cost of purchasing additional screws is increased. Alternatively, in most servers, as the battery module is mounted together with other major components such as a motherboard, it is inconvenient that every time if the battery module is to be replaced or fixed, the user must open the lid of the electronic device.
Hence, there is an urgent need for solving the prior art problem for assembling and dissembling the battery module in a shorter time and easier way.